Generally, high-speed moving bodies such as the airplane, the aerospace plane, the train and the automobile are provided with a static discharger. In particular, the static discharger is an essential component in the airplane used to protect relevant structures of the airplane by discharging the current (static electricity) to the air slowly. The static discharger may be installed at the wing (for example, a trailing edge of the external aileron and/or a trailing edge of the winglet), the VTP (vertical fin plane), the HTP (horizontal fin plane), the rudder and/or the elevator.
Referring to FIG. 1 (FIG. 1 is a schematic view for illustrating a situation where a static discharger according to the relevant technology is installed on a rudder of an airplane), the static discharger 10A according to the relevant technology includes a basement 12A and a discharging portion 14A. The static discharger 10A is installed on the rudder 20A (only a part of the rudder 20A is shown in FIG. 1) of the airplane. Generally, the basement 12A is a substantially rectangular plate. The discharging portion 14A is fixedly installed at or integrally formed at a transversely middle position of the basement 12A along a longitudinal direction of the basement 1A. The rudder 20A is provided, at a trailing edge 22A thereof, with a trailing edge profile member 24A which is made of metal. The trailing edge profile member 24A generally has a U-shaped cross section and is configured to envelop the trailing edge 22A of the rudder 20A (in FIG. 1, the trailing edge profile member 24A envelops the trailing edge 22A of the rudder 20A from the right side). With the basement 12A of the static discharger 10A being installed on the trailing edge profile member 24A of the rudder 20A, the static discharger 10A is mechanically fixed to the rudder 20A and at the same time conductively connected to the rudder 20A (that is, the trailing edge profile member 24A) and thus to other relevant structures of the airplane.
On the one hand, according to the design requirements of the airplane, a width FDW of the trailing edge profile member 24A along the flight direction FD of the airplane is generally small (for example, it is required that the width of the trailing edge profile member for a certain model of airplane be within the range of 50 to 55 mm). On the other hand, In order to ensure stable installation and sufficient electrical contact area of the static discharger 10A, the area and then the length L of the basement 12A should not be too small (for example, the length of the basement for a certain model of airplane is 82 mm). Therefore, the length L of the basement 12A is generally larger than the width FDW of the trailing edge profile member 24A. On still another aspect, in order to minimize the windage caused by the discharging portion 14A and to minimize the force (the wind force) suffered by the discharging portion 14A, it is required that the discharging portion 14A be installed in a direction in line with the flight direction FD (for example, in the example shown in FIG. 1, the static discharger 10A and the discharging portion 14A thereof should be orientated in the way shown in the figure with respect to the rudder 20A).
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, in the static discharger 10A according to the relevant technology, in order to avoid instable installation and/or poor electrical contact caused by the condition in which the basement 12A of the static discharger 10A is directly installed to the trailing edge profile member 24A in a partially suspended manner, an additional metallic plate 30A is needed via which the static discharger 10A is installed on the rudder 20A (the metallic plate 30A is directly installed on the t ailing edge profile member 24A in a partially suspended manner, and then the basement 12A is installed on the metallic plate 30A by a fastener 40A).
In this way, in the static discharger 10A according to the relevant technology, since an additional metallic plate 30A is needed for the installation, the weight is increased, the installation is complex, and the aerodynamic surface is affected. In addition, the partially suspended installations of the metallic plate 30A and the basement 12A may also affect the aerodynamic surface (which will cause turbulence effect) and cause inconvenient installation. Still another, the structure in which the discharging portion 14A is fixedly connected to or integrally formed with the basement 12A may cause a problem that the static discharger 10A (in particular, the basement 12A) cannot be flexibly adapted to the trailing edge profile member 24A of the rudder 20A which is relatively narrow, and particularly, the angles of the discharging portion 14A with respect to the basement 12A and to the rudder 20A (the trailing edge profile member 24A) cannot be flexibly adjusted based on the practical situation on the installation site, and thus it is difficulty to ensure that the discharging portion 14A is installed in line with the flight direction FD.
Referring to FIG. 2 (FIG. 2 is a schematic view which illustrates a situation where another static discharger according to the relevant technology is installed on an elevator of an airplane), the static discharger 10B according to the relevant technology may also include a basement 12B and a discharging portion 14B. The discharging portion 14B is installed on the elevator 20B.
In the static discharger 10B according to the relevant technology, similarly, a length L of the basement 12B is generally larger than a width FDW of a trailing edge profile member 24B of the elevator 20B along the flight direction FD of the airplane. As shown in FIG. 2, the static discharger 10B is installed to the elevator 20B in a manner different from the partially suspended manner shown in FIG. 1. However, in this different installing manner, it also need an additional metallic plate 30B to improve the electrical contact between the static discharger 10B and the elevator 20B (the trailing edge profile member 24B), and to fill up the intersection region 28B, which is generally concave, between the trailing edge profile member 24B of the elevator 20B and the body region 26B of the elevator 20B, to ensure stable installation of the static discharger 10B.
In this way, in the static discharger 10B according to the relevant technology, similarly, since an additional metallic plate 30B is needed for the installation, the weight is increased, the installation is complex, and the aerodynamic surface is affected. In addition, since the metallic plate 30B and the basement 12B not only are installed on the trailing edge profile member 24B but also go upward and are installed on the body region 26B of the elevator 20B (which is also called as a bestriding installation manner), the metallic plate 30B and the basement 12B protrude upward at a higher degree, which not only affect the aerodynamic surface but also cause inconvenient installation. Still another, similarly, the structure in which the discharging portion 14B is fixedly connected to or integrally formed with the basement 12B may cause a problem that the static discharger 10B (in particular, the basement 12B) cannot be flexibly adapted to the trailing edge profile member 24B of the elevator 20B which is relatively narrow, and particularly, the angles of the discharging portion 14B with respect to the basement 12B and to the elevator 20B (the trailing edge profile member 24B) cannot be flexibly adjusted based on the practical situation on the installation site, and thus it is difficulty to ensure that the discharging portion 14B is installed in line with the flight direction FD.
On the other hand, in the static discharger 10A and the static discharger 10B according to the relevant technology, since there is no an indexing mechanism (dividing mechanism), conveniently and accurately adjusting and determining the angle of the discharging portion with respect to the basement and to the rudder/elevator (the trailing edge profile member) cannot be achieved, and thus it is difficulty to ensure that the discharging portion is installed in line with the flight direction.
Herein, it is to be noted that the technical contents in this section are provided to help the person skilled in the art to understand the present invention, and they do not necessarily constitute a part of the prior art.